Tsuzuki's incidents
by Torchwoodlover1996
Summary: A little bit of TsuSoka and A lot of fluff and angst I suck at summaries read and review rating may change it depends
1. Part one

Doodlez1996:here to give you another thrilling story! Though I didn't get many reviews from the last ones I will try harder to make this better by the way I love reviews. Please click the button below or I won't continue and stop writing fanfictions it is my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei though I wish I did ^.^

It had been a long day Tsuzuki and was walking home and our 'friend' Muraki decided he wanted to pay us a little visit.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki gasped stopping in his tracks as his chest started to tighten

"Tsuzuki!" I shouted

"Hisoka my chest is tightening I can't breath..." Tsuzuki barely managed before landing on his knees on the ground

"Tsuzuki hang on!" I spoke lunging toward Muraki. This was all his fault if he hadn't cursed Tsuzuki so horribly we wouldn't be in this huge mess. Muraki easily evaded the attack I lunged at him with my katana after all we were walking back from the kendo at the judgement bureau.

I struck and he fell almost lifelessly to the ground. I tried to help Tsuzuki up so I could get him somewhere safe but I forgot I left my katana in Muraki's stomach where I had stabbed him. I had just gotten Tsuzuki up when Muraki stabbed him straight in the side and he doubled over blood pouring from his mouth from where Muraki had stabbed him.

At this point Tsuzuki started wheezing and trying to hold back moans of pain from his rapidly bleeding side Tsuzuki yanked the sword out of his now swelling side where the curse could cause any kind of infection from any open wound.

'Tsuzuki...is suffering because of you I will end this for now!' I thought Lunging forward to strike Muraki again this time making a huge gaping slash across his chest as Muraki fell lifelessly to the ground for now. Finally I got to Tsuzuki's side he was breathing in short ragged gasps and his side severely swollen and he was sweating something fierce.

"Tsuzuki hang in there one-second." I spoke handing him his inhaler which Watari gave me for this part of the curse. Tsuzuki tried to get it to his mouth but doubled over even more pain than before. I bent over even further and picked up the inhaler from when he dropped it and held it to his mouth and squeezed it releasing the cure and watching his as he tried to breath it out slowly. His breath hitched a little as a sharp pain passed through his body.

Tsuzuki tried to get up even though the wound was swollen had only started bleeding worse and falling back on his knees slowly losing balance.

"Tsuzuki are you gonna be all right?" I asked kneeling by his side.

"Hurts really bad Hisoka..." Tsuzuki moaned

"I know it hurts. How bad is the pain?" I asked

"It's about a nine" Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki come here lean on me a little bit." I spoke

"Hurts bad Hisoka I can't move it hurts too much." Tsuzuki spoke as if on cue a spasm hit "Unh!" I looked to check the wound and as I opened his shirt to reveal his swollen left side and Tsuzuki finally lost balance falling into my arms.

"Tsuzuki..." I spoke pulling him to my chest as the cries of pain got worse."shh...you'll be okay." I whispered

"Hisoka I...Lo...ve...you..." Tsuzuki finally passed out

"I love you too Tsuzuki I have been waiting for you to say that so long." I picked up my phone and dialed Watari "Watari got a slight problem down here help?"

"Sure Hisoka be there in a minute." Watari spoke

"Thank you Watari" I spoke

"No problem Hisoka" Watari spoke from behind me

"Watari Tsuzuki is hurt really bad and its already infected due to the curse he needs help." I spoke

"I see"Watari spoke getting the swelling to go down but not curing the infection 'Hisoka his body is very weak right now and he is very vulnerable during the first twenty-four hours after getting an infection this is going to take a long time to heal as well as other injuries such as this from now on.'"

"Watari how am I supposed to get him back to his apartment?" I asked

"I'll help you when he wakes up don't let him up no matter how much he begs you he needs to rest at least for ten hours after he wakes up in the morning."

We got Tsuzuki back to his apartment his side was still slightly swollen and his body was as still as can be without being laid him on his bed deciding not to cover him due to his raging fever and weakening went home and I got some ice and wrapped it up in a towel and placed it on his side and got a washcloth and dampened it with cool water and laid it on his forehead.

Every little bit Tsuzuki would moan and I would check the cloth it would be warm.I would dip it in the bowl practically praying for him to wake up.'Tsuzuki please wake up what I wouldn't give to here 'Soka! Hidoi! Maybe a but 'Soka!I miss my idiot partner and I just want him back'

"'Soka?"Tsuzuki asked weakly

"Yeah Tsu?" I asked

"What happened why are you here?" Tsuzuki asked

"Tsu Muraki attacked us on the way home from kendo and you had an asthma attack and he stabbed you in the side." I spoke hoping he would remember what he said

"Oh yeah that would explain why my left side hurts and why you're still here but there is something I thought but I don't remember what it was...oh yeah I love you."

"Besides that I said I love you too." I spoke

"'Soka I'm not feeling very good and I'm really tired you should go home and go to 't worry I won't move when I wake up I am in way too much pain as it is and I know better." Tsuzuki spoke

"Okay I'll be back in the morning eight o'clock sharp!"I spoke

"Okay 'Soka I love you see you in the morning." Tsuzuki spoke

"I love you too Tsu good night!" I spoke walking out the door

Next morning Tsuzuki's Point of View

Oh my god it hurts the pain is unbearable how does Hisoka deal with it? Ugh this really hurts I gotta stop getting hurt like this wait I haven't gotten hurt since I got this damn curse. I might not want to clutch the wound that'll just make it hurt worse I think...What time is it? I tried to turn and look at the alarm clock on my table not being able to see it I turned back over thinking Hisoka where are you?

Maybe I should clutch the wound I mean maybe putting pressure on it will make it so it doesn't hurt so hour passes Hisoka still isn't I'll just go back to sleep until he gets here.

"Tsuzuki I'm back!" Hisoka spoke

"..." I don't answer

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked walking into the bedroom "Tsu..." Hisoka spoke looking at me with my eyes closed and my hand over my side.

"Hisoka tell me am I bleeding?" I spoke not opening my eyes the fear of seeing my blood and being too weak to open my eyes in the first place as I lifted my hand off my uncovered side. Revealing what must have been a blood soaked hand.

"Tsu yes you are bleeding and a lot actually the wound hasn't closed up yet." Hisoka spoke

"'Soka how do you deal with this all the time with your curse?" I asked

"Tsu I don't deal with it I have been living with this my entire life." Hisoka spoke

"'Soka it hurts a lot" I spoke

"Tsu I know it hurts but don't clutch it." Hisoka spoke

"Unh annh" I clenched the bed

"Tsu-Tsuzuki!" Hisoka panicked

"Hi-soka..." I barely spoke "this has never happened before."

"Tsu take it easy you're getting a fever." Hisoka spoke

"Soka...UNH!" I gasped

"Tsu come here." Hisoka spoke

"Soka I can't its not a good idea..."I spoke

"Why Tsu?" Hisoka spoke reaching out to grasp my hand

"Number one Hisoka if you touch me you'll over load and if you touch me you'll feel and outrageous amount of pain and number three if I was to lean forward the pain would escalate and I will pass out if there isn't some form of pressure on the wound." I spoke

"Tsu if you don't do something you're going to pass out either way so lean forward and I don't care if I feel a lot of pain as long as you are okay." Hisoka spoke

"Hisoka no!" I shouted

"Tsuzuki if you're gonna be that way I'm leaving." Hisoka spoke walking out the door he did't say I love you so we have already broken up it's all my fault it hasn't even been an hour maybe I should get a new apartment so Hisoka doesn't have to worry about me anymore. I pushed myself up off the blood soaked sheets wrapped an arm around my bad side and proceeded to get out of bed.

I walked to the bathroom fetching the clean bandages and pulling off my blood soaked shirt tossing it into the hamper rolling the bandages around my semi-swollen side.I got my stuff together and set off on my own. About an hour into my journey I had a run in with Muraki and managed to get hurt again this time on my right side.

Meanwhile at my old apartment Eight hours later

"Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I stormed out forgive me?" Hisoka spoke

No answer

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked walking into the bedroom he gasped when no one was there I left a note.

_Hisoka since you were so upset earlier I think you broke up with me I mean if we were going out. If you are reading this I have moved out and went out to seek a new apartment. I __don't know where I'll be so I am writing this unsure of what to say. I have left and I am not sure if I want you to visit me at all I need time to sort this all out and hopefully make you happy by doing so. I hope this letter explains why I am gone well enough I have to go because my tears are soaking through the paper._

_ Asato Tsuzuki nine forty-three a.m._

"Tsuzuki..."

Back to me

My right side is swollen really large my left side isn't much better I managed to find an apartment. Hisoka would never imagine I would go to Hokkaido so here I am in Hokkaido.

Hisoka's Point of view

"Tsuzuki..." I spoke softly as tears began cascading down my face as I held the note in my hands Tsuzuki was gone and it was all my fault. I shouldn't have left like that now he's gone and probably never coming back. I'm so sorry Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki's Point of View

Hisoka I'm so sorry I know this is probably causing you pain but it has to be done. I looked down at my newly swelling side and the infection raging in it. I need to reduce the swelling luckily I have an icepack for both sides they're throbbing and if I don't stop the pain I'll get a the swelling has gone down but now the pain spasms start to wrack my body as I walked outside onto the path.

"H-UNH!" I cried as the first pain assaulted my body I wish Hisoka was here maybe this wouldn't hurt so much. The spasms just kept coming and coming worse and worse the pain is too much I have to do something not looking I flipped open my cellphone and dialed Hisoka I pressed the call button two rings in I hung up due to a major spasm. "Hi-soka I'm so sorry." I spoke as the world began to fade slowly.

In one last attempt to contact him I texted him and then the world went black as I collapsed in the area where Muraki and I had fought.

Hisoka's Point of view

My phone vibrated making an annoying whining sound the screen flashing new message. I opened my phone from...Tsuzuki!

I read the message.

Hisoka I'm in trouble I'm in Hok

Then the message ended I immediately stood up and ran for the door I grabbed my winter coat and ran out the door slinging it on over my clothes. Hok could only mean Hokkaido I had better go find him before he gets any worse. I ran toward Hokkaido as fast as my legs would carry me I arrived an hour later at the scene laid out in front of me Tsuzuki was laying in the snow unconscious and unresponsive.

There was a medium sized puddle of blood around him I lifted his hand off his left side and checked it .It was lightly covered with blood. I knew that his right side wasn't hurt when he left so it must be fine still. I turned my head to the scene around me there was blood two knee prints and a hand print and some blood about an arms length away from it and a body imprint from some sort of fight then I realized he must have been attacked by Muraki.

His breaths were coming out in short gasps I gasped as I looked toward his right side his hand was clenched around something an ice pack which was nearly covered in blood. His right side didn't look swollen compared to his left side so I gently lifted him up into my arms a bit of blood dripped from his lip. Oh my god Tsuzuki this is all my fault I teleported to my apartment with his upper body still in my arms and him laying just as still as when I found him.

I placed my hand on his forehead he was running a slight fever

Tsuzuki why do you always have to do this to yourself and do something stupid. Tsuzuki you need to learn to use your shield for yourself more often and not getting yourself hurt so much its a wonder why you're always ill. At this point I didn't think Tsuzuki would come around as I was thinking that.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked weakly "You okay?"

"Tsuzuki! Thank God you're okay!" I gasped with a sigh of relief

"Hisoka I'm sorry about earlier it was all my fault and I know I hurt you." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsu..." I was interrupted by Tsuzuki pulling forward wrapping his arms around his sides and groaning "Tsuzuki!" I gasped

"Hisoka I'm fine it's nothing but a pain its not that bad." Tsuzuki spoke

Wait a minute his sides? No, he couldn't have went that far and actually got himself hurt again I don't think he's that stupid.

"..." I was quiet in thought

Tsuzuki groaned again in pain "Tsuzuki come here" I spoke

"Hisoka no" Tsuzuki spoke going into tears

"Tsuzuki come here." I spoke

"No Hisoka I'm sorry I was... I was... I was raped" Tsuzuki broke down in tears

"Tsuzuki..." I spoke

"Hisoka I should probably be going back to my apartment." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki why don't you just stay down here for the night?"I asked hoping to be able to talk to him about the letter.

"Hisoka I'm fine sides I don't have any clothes down here anymore and I need to be at home besides I'll be fine sides you know me." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki..." I spoke

"Hisoka I'm fine" Tsuzuki spoke

"Fine Tsuzuki go home I'll see you soon" I spoke defeated

"Hisoka I'll see you in a couple of days I still need to think about what happened." Tsuzuki spoke walking out the door he was normally never like this what I did must have hurt him deeply and I should have realized sooner.

Tsuzuki's Point of view

As I got out the door I felt relieved that I didn't need to talk to Hisoka about the rape but then again I felt really awful for not telling him this when I woke up. I thought as I was about half way to my apartment at that very moment I had a huge spasm that was enough to make me vomit blood.

As I was approaching my apartment building another spasm assaulted my body. I vomited blood one more time. I walked upstairs to my apartment as I got in I slid down the door and moaned softly as I touched the floor and felt the pain worsen and again I pulled myself up off the floor and managed to make it to the freezer and pull out an Icepack and pulled it to my sides the icepack was large enough and placed a bandage over the icepack to keep it in place.

I struggled to get up I struggled to my room where I wound up on the floor unable to move. I decided at this moment it would be a good idea to finally clutch the injuries but it didn't work I was in some serious trouble as I felt my fever start to spike.

"Nnn...Damn..." I mumbled passing out my blood covered hand the last thing I saw as I passed out completely.

The next morning

I moaned waking up to my phone beeping loudly as I received a text message.

It was from Hisoka

:Tsuzuki I was checking to see if you are okay I am really worried about you and I just want to know how you are feeling.

I texted him telling a lie but I couldn't help it i didn't want him knowing that I really felt like I was dying on the inside and on the outside. I'm upset but I really don't want to talk about it with Hisoka he would kill me.

Hisoka texted back saying that he wanted the truth but I knew I couldn't tell him he would chain me to the wall and never let me move again. He would never let me out of his sight and he most of all wouldn't let me work at all.

So I texted him telling another lie lets just hope that he doesn't figure out that it is a lie again because I am out of lies. Hisoka finally texted back he said tell the truth stop lying. I finally texted back telling him the truth and he texted back : Better how bad does it hurt if it hurts.

Hisoka it doesn't hurt its just really sore and well you wouldn't understand how bad it hurts and you would be surprised. I am fine and you probably are going to text back oh my god are you okay! Before you text me back here is your answer yes I am okay and no I don't need you to come over here to watch me dying slowly.

Hisoka texted back again...

Tsuzuki number one I would not make you suffer with having me around and number two I know that you don't particularly care for me at all after what happened and number three that you wouldn't want me around anyway.

I sighed defeated as I texted Hisoka for the last time in this conversation.

Hisoka if you want to come and check on me I live in Hokkaido in an apartment building about one fourth of a kilometer from where you found me. Right outside there is puddle of blood from where I have been throwing up blood since yesterday.

Hisoka Texted back

Tsuzuki its okay I am not going to hurt you and I don't want to make you upset by showing up and I know what you are thinking about this text but I will not be showing up so hope that you are having fun. - Hisoka

As I read the message I had had it I called Hisoka

"Hello?" Hisoka answered

"Hey Hisoka" I spoke

"Tsuzuki what do you need?" Hisoka asked

"Hisoka I want you to come see me." I spoke

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka spoke

"Hisoka I know what you are thinking and it is wrong." I spoke

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka spoke again

"Hisoka I still love you I don't care what you did I still love you." I spoke

"Tsuzuki... I don't love you anymore"Hisoka spoke

"Hisoka..." I choked up tears welling up in my eyes

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki but I don't just love you I want to go out with you." Hisoka spoke "Look outside"

I stumbled toward the window to see him waving I weakly waved back as the tears came cascading down my face and I fell to the floor slowly a lighthearted smile on my face as the tears continued to cascade down my face at full force. I heard a knock at the door and stumbled slowly to the it to see Hisoka standing there a light smile playing on his lips as he ran forward and hugged me. His arms flew around my waist and I doubled over his shoulder. I almost vomited blood as Hisoka wrapped his arms tighter around my waist I tried not to vomit the blood which had taken up residency in my mouth.

"Tsuzuki are you alright?" Hisoka asked unwrapping his arms from my waist.

"..." I didn't answer I fell back the world fading darker and darker until it was nothing but black.

Switch Point of view Hisoka

Tsuzuki fell back and landed on the floor a slight amount of blood dripping from his lip finally he started having blood freely flow from his mouth trickling down the thin line from his mouth.

"Damn it" I spoke softly wrapping my arms around his upper body and began moving him toward what I hoped was his bedroom.

I didn't know that he was this sensitive to touch in that area. I don't know but I thought he would have healed by now I thought that it was just slowed down by the infection by a week or so. Maybe a week isn't enough or he is hiding something again. I wouldn't be surprised if he is but I'll ask him when he wakes up. I thought laying him down on his bed.

About two hours later... Tsuzuki moaned lightly waking up he looked as if he was in a lot of pain. I didn't know what to do but stand there looking like an idiot. He nearly cried out in pain as he sat up I took a closer look at his abdomen the whole area was slightly swollen.

"Tsuzuki take it easy lay back your abdomen is swollen." I spoke putting my hands on his shoulders gently pushing him back against the pillows.

"Hisoka I'm fine nothing to worry about now let me up." Tsuzuki spoke no signs of pain evident in his voice or his features.

"Tsuzuki before I let you get up I have a question to ask you." I spoke

"Ask away Hisoka I have nothing to hide." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki is there something that you are hiding from me?" I asked

Tsuzuki looked down at his slightly swollen abdomen and replied "Yes Hisoka there is something I have been hiding from you."

"What is it?" I asked gently

"Hisoka there is more than one part to the infection... I got hurt while I was being raped..." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki how did it happen?" I asked

"Hisoka while he was raping me I tried to escape then it turned into a battle I threw a knife that I had stashed in my jacket at him I got him in the leg from my prone position on the ground and he threw the knife back and hit me in the side." Tsuzuki spoke as he doubled over in pain clutching his abdomen.

"Tsuzuki!" I gasped trying to lean him back on his bed but he wouldn't lay back down he couldn't the spasm kept him sitting upright the whole time while the pain got worse!

TBC

Cliffy what will happen to Tsuzuki? if you like then review plz!

-Doodlez


	2. Part two

Doodlez1996 here with yet another chapter! I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten! I am putting myself to work on getting this as far away from the story line as possible.

Disclaimer I do not own Yami no Matsuei though I wish I did ^.^

Two weeks later the same deal

Part two

"Tsuzuki try to lay back please you're hurting yourself!" I spoke Tsuzuki moaned and tried to lay back as he did he was assaulted by an even worse pain. I watched as Tsuzuki doubled back up this time a little bit of blood dripping out of his mouth. I took him into my arms gently leaning him against my shoulder as he started to cry into my shoulder.

I put my hand to his forehead his temperature spiked severely he was above 105℉. He was heating up even more now I can't help him so I try to comfort him.

"Shh Tsuzuki shh you're going to be okay calm down." I spoke softly

"UNH!" Tsuzuki cried out in pain I tried to calm him down but he just kept crying out in pain.I took Tsuzuki and tried to lay him back as I went and got a bowl of cold water and a cloth and pulled him into my arms again. As he was doubled over in my arms crying into my shoulder I laid the cloth across his forehead the fabric soaking through my shirt because his for head on my shoulder.

"Soka I'm sorry" Tsuzuki spoke his voice weak from crying

At that I laid him back on the mattress slowly making sure not to hurt him.

"Tsu its not your fault you didn't mean to get hurt." I spoke "I still love you though you're a trouble magnet."

"Gee thanks Soka" Tsuzuki spoke with a laugh which he immediately regretted as another pain shot through his body causing him to moan weakly and clutch the bed.

"Tsu...Tsu Take it easy" I spoke grabbing his hand he lurched at the sudden contact and the cloth flew off his visibly jumped up from his back causing yet another spasm hurt him twice as bad now I let go of his was even worse off and he teleported from the room.

I left his apartment in search of him and found him laying in the snow he had managed to cover his abdomen and reduce his fever he was already awake when I got there. I didn't bother to stop him as he jumped into the river fully clothed in this winter weather he must be insane.

I didn't think that when I saw the water around him turn a bright shade of red the color of blood. I jumped in after him as he started to sink slowly but he popped back up breathing shallowed. I saw him sink again this time he didn't pop up. I didn't know what to do so I reached out with my senses and he was on the bottom the blood flow increasing.

I got him out of the water the swelling was gone completely and the wounds were beginning to close. Tsuzuki was unconscious having now defeated the infection.I took Tsuzuki's unconscious form in my arms and brought him back to his apartment by teleporting. I then teleported him to his bed I laid him down gently waiting for him to wake up. When he did his body jerked awake.

I watched him moan as he sat up slowly and put his hand over his side and moaned again.

"Still sore Tsu?" I asked

"Yeah Soka what happened?" Tsuzuki asked

"Tsu you were having a tremendous spasm and you teleported outside near the river laid down and went for a swim at that you started bleeding heavily in the river and almost drowned. So I dragged you out of the river and I opened your shirt to check your sides and they healed up but Watari says you are still going to be sore for a while." I explained

"Soka does sore mean more painful?" Tsuzuki asked his eyes filled with pain.

"Tsu you should lean back it will not hurt as bad" I spoke

Tsuzuki's eyes filled with tears as he started to cry I looked at the man that I thought was so strong started to cry. I pulled him to my chest this time he wasn't crying from pain. As the sobs wracked his body I couldn't see into what had made him start crying he had his mental shields up.

"Tsu what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked

"I...I...I..." Tsuzuki stuttered tears cascading down his slender face

"Tsu slow down what's wrong?" I spoke

"I..think there is something wrong with me." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsu...Tell me what you think is wrong with you." I spoke

"Hisoka I don't feel good at all I think that...The infection hasn't faded or I've got something wrong with me on the inside." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki there is nothing wrong with you I think you caught a cold from the freezing water or something." I spoke

Tsuzuki started shivering the coolness of the water now effecting him it must have been effecting him something fierce.

"Tsu..." I spoke pulling his blanket up around him. Tsuzuki still leaning up against my chest shivering and crying as he was leaning over the edge of the bed on my chest. Tsuzuki coughed slightly still shivering like crazy.

"Unh..." Tsuzuki coughed weakly I moved him closer to me and he started to shake harder twice as bad as he had been moments earlier. I took my chances by crawling under the covers with him and pulling him closer to me though he was still soaking wet.

The coolness of his skin was surprising as I pulled him closer his shivering still severe. I think that he is going into shock I am very worried about him his eyes are shut and his shaking is becoming more violent. I called Watari and got him down here Watari looked at Tsuzuki's violently shaking form.

"Hisoka Tsuzuki is very ill right now." Watari spoke

"What's wrong with him?" I asked

"Hisoka his body isn't responding to the temperature change and he can't move it is extremely painful his body is stiff from the cold he needs heat in order to respond the blankets aren't helping due to the fact he is almost frozen completely. You might want to take his temperature and get his temperature up I'll be back tomorrow to see how he is." Watari spoke

"Okay Watari thank you." I spoke

"You're welcome Hisoka Take care of him." Watari spoke walking out the door.

His shaking escalated until I took his temperature which was in the 70's which wasn't good at all so I lifted him off of the mattress again this time I hugged him close his skin feeling like ice on my breathing was ragged plus labored and he couldn't really get himself to stop shaking the more he tried the worse he got.

I started stroking his wet hair with one hand and held his back with my other his labored breathing was beginning to scare me. I got up this wasn't working and it was scaring me him being so helpless and shaking like a leaf I held him and teleported into the bathroom. I undressed him (blushing the whole time) I dressed him into a pair of dry pajamas and laid him back in his bed.

He was still shaking but not as bad as before (I had made sure that the bed linen was dry so he wouldn't get cold. I think that after this that Tsuzuki has Hypothermia but I hope not he has dealt with enough already. I crawled into bed with him this time stroking his head my arm around his back as I hugged him close normally I would sleep on the couch but he needs me right now.

I fell asleep holding Tsuzuki to my chest his shivering form and labored breathing lulling me to sleep his labored breathing wasn't as bad as before though now it just has a light rasp to it. I woke up the next morning with Tsuzuki laying next to me still up against my chest his shivering having gone to very little but a lot of shaking lightly.

I ran my hand through his hair ruffling it gently just to watch the waves of brown bounce around. His hair was still slightly damp as I shifted him carefully to a more comfortable position and he groaned lightly. His body had gone rigid as he began to feel the stiffness in his body waking up.

"Soka?" Tsuzuki asked weakly

"Yeah Tsu it's me I'm right here" I spoke

"I can't feel anything"Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki..." I spoke hugging him gently closer to my body trying to give off more heat.

Tsuzuki didn't move his shivering form slightly paler than usual.

" Really don't feel good Soka." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki come here." I spoke gently

His form stopped shaking completely and went still in my arms he had finally fallen asleep into a peaceful slumber.

About two hours later...

"WHAT THE HECK HISOKA!" Tsuzuki exclaimed

End of Part two

OOOh cliffy! I just want to tell you I am pretty busy in high school right now I am updating as quick as possible!

Read and Review and thank you for all of your kind reviews and Constructive comments!


	3. Part three

Heyyy Doodlez1996 here coming to fill you in with another exciting chapter I haven't updated in soooo long please forgive my laziness and writers block but here is what you've been waiting for chapter three!ON WITH THE STORY!

Doodlez:I do not own Yami No Matsuei though I wish I did

_Part 3_

_ Switch Point of view Tsuzuki_

_ "WHAT THE HECK HISOKA!" I exclaimed as I woke up being fully healed and waking up to Watari staring at me like a side show attraction._

_ "Not Hisoka Watari." Watari spoke laughing at my stupidity_

_ "Watari you know you could have called." I spoke dumbly _

_ "Tsuzuki I'm right here." Hisoka spoke giving my hand a light reassuring squeeze. _

_ "Soka why do I feel this way right now?" I asked unsure of what to say about the fever I felt spreading through my system._

_ "Tsu your little escapade caused you to nearly freeze then last night when you came out of it and fell asleep you started running a very high fever due to being in the cold water for so long." Hisoka spoke shortly_

_ "Soka..." I spoke my fever spiking higher_

_ "Shh...Tsu you're gonna be okay just stick with me keep your eyes open" Hisoka spoke _

_ "Soka its hot in here" I spoke getting up_

_ "Tsu what are you doing" Hisoka asked _

_ "Soka in order for this to go away I have to move around and get my blood fever is caused by my blood still being partially order to defrost I have to move." I spoke explaining what I had to do_

_ "Tsuzuki isn't it painful to move" Hisoka asked_

_ "Yeah but Soka what can you do?"I asked wincing still sore from the newly healed wound and moving for the first time in two days.I walked about two feet then my knees buckled and my vision swam next thing I knew I was on the floor waking up in Hisoka's arms_

_ "Tsu are you okay?" I asked _

_ "Fine Hisoka just sore from moving" I winced_

_ "Tsu why did you pass out are you feeling okay" Hisoka asked worriedly _

_ "Soka I'm fi~ne" I whispered closing my eyes weakly groaning a little as a pain passed then I realized 'shit' I forgot internal wounds need two more days after healing outside to frozen internal wounds damn it I knew I shouldn't have done it._

_ "Tsu you passed out for no reason I have a reason to be worried" Hisoka spoke _

_ "Soka it wasn't for no reason I have an internal injury that got frozen during my little escapade" I spoke _

_ "Tsu is it that bad pain wise" Hisoka asked _

_ "Soka its not so bad just a little sore" I spoke_

_Watari who had been standing there silently since it had happened finally spoke up after I answered._

_ "Tsuzuki you should sit down and rest for a little bit before getting up again this time you blacked out next time it could be worse" Watari spoke worried_

_ "Watari its just healing what more could happen" I asked dumbfounded getting up._

_ "Tsuzuki next time you could split it back open on the inside"Watari spoke_

_ "Tsuzuki!" Was shouted as I lurched forward doubling over as I hit the floor this time I knew I was screwed this is really bad something this point I finally threw up the blood which had made it to my mouth._

_ "Nnngh" I moaned lightly as a slight pain passed and more blood came out of my mouth._

_ "Tsuzuki...here lean on me a little" Hisoka spoke but at that moment more blood cascaded out of my mouth and the pain escalated to a higher octave._

_ "Tsuzuki try to relax" Watari spoke _

_ I moaned in response wincing at the pain that shot up through my abdomen._

_ "Tsuzuki shh relax lean back I'm right here." Hisoka spoke squeezing my left shoulder a little I tried to lean back on him and ended up vomiting blood again._

_ Hisoka I am so sorry I thought weakly passing out into his arms and causing Watari to panic._

_ Hisoka's temporary point of view_

_ "Hisoka what just happened?"Watari asked dumbfounded_

_ "Watari his fever just spiked again he passed for him collapsing before I have absolutely no idea."I spoke _

_ "Hisoka I will get him to bed can you clean up the blood?"Watari asked_

_ "Okay Watari I leave Tsuzuki in your hands" I spoke as somebody knocked on the door_

_I walked up to the door and answered it obviously what I did not expect to see standing there was Tatsumi... Watari's lover Uh oh..._

_ "Hisoka have you seen Taka anywhere?" Tatsumi asked baffled by my presence in Tsuzuki's apartment but one thing I haven't told them is about our relationship I want to wait until they figure it out on their own or wait until Tsuzuki feels better to tell out of my thoughts I finally answered._

_ "Yeah I called him when Tsuzuki in his infinite wisdom decided to jump into a freezing river yesterday" I spoke _

_ "Oh is he going to be okay oh my god Hisoka what happened!" "Tatsumi Tsuzuki collapsed this morning and started to vomit blood all over the floor."I spoke_

_ "Hisoka get in here quick!" Watari shouted_

_ Back to Tsuzuki's Point of view_

_Hisoka came rushing into the room at an amazing speed Tatsumi on his heels._

_ "What's going on Watari?" Hisoka and Tatsumi burst at the same time_

_ "He's coming around he tore something in his side so he started bleeding internally in turn caused him to start throwing up blood he has been asking for you since he woke up." Watari spoke _

_ "Soka" my voice strained _

_ "Shh...rest baka" Hisoka spoke resting his hand on my forehead "Watari his fever is elevating" _

_ "Hisoka he is going to be having these problems for a while so you're going to have to keep an eye on him for a while which means you will have to stay here for a while sides I think Seii chan has to talk to me in private ne bon" Watari spoke _

_ "Okay Watari I will keep an eye on him" Hisoka spoke_

_Watari and Tatsumi left and Hisoka walked over to my side again I moaned lightly in my sense of pain and delirium _

_ "Shh...shh...Tsuzuki easy take it easy" Hisoka hushed me lightly_

_I hushed myself and tried to make the most of the time silent but now and then I would moan in left my side to go get a washcloth and a bowl of water and came I moaned again Hisoka hushed me and placed the cloth on my forehead.I felt him squeeze my hand lightly a reassuring squeeze to tell me I was going to be okay._

_ Hisoka's hand left mine long enough to dip the cloth again and put it back on my forehead and come back just to have to do it again in another five minutes.I sighed as an hour had passed I was just laying there doing absolutely nothing to help my health at all._

_ "Tsuzuki you know that I can hear what you are thinking right?"Hisoka asked_

_ If Hisoka could see it he would have noticed that my face turned a lighter shade of pink. _

_ "Yeah I know" I sighed lightly under his touch on the side of my face_

_ "Tsu I thought I told you to rest" Hisoka spoke _

_ "Soka I can't..." I spoke _

_ "Why not Tsu?" Hisoka spoke concerned _

_ "I feel the urge to throw up...but I really don't want to...and it hurts" I spoke honestly_

_ "Tsu you really shouldn't hold it back cause it can hurt you even more." Hisoka spoke_

_ "I know..." I spoke _

_ "Tsuzuki you have to let it out or you are going to worsen the feeling in your abdomen and cause yourself more pain." Hisoka spoke_

_ I tried to get up and try to go running toward the bathroom only to wind up on the floor again this time blood just poured out of my mouth as I hit with full force landing on my stomach on the floor._

_ "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka flew forward trying to grab my shoulders finally after the blood was done I got a chance to cry out "UNH!"_

_ I felt Hisoka pick up my shoulders and start to lean me back against him.I felt him start to ruffle my hair._

_ "Tsuzuki you could have told me you needed a bucket or something" Hisoka spoke quietly ruffling my messy brown hair_

_ "I'm ...so...so~rry" I spoke weakly_

_ "Tsu you just need to learn to tell me when you need something so I can help you" Hisoka spoke_

_ "Thank you Hisoka" I spoke letting my eyes slide shut slowly_

_ "Tsu why don't you try to rest?" Hisoka asked_

_ "I can't Soka" I spoke _

_ "Tsu why can't you rest?" I asked worriedly _

_ "I love you too much to sleep even if I am injured I think that as soon as this heals we should tell Watari and Tatsumi about us and put Watari and Tatsumi's fears to rest so they don't think that it is the end of the world" I spoke _

_ "Funny Tsu funny" Hisoka spoke_

_ "Not really but hey what can you do?" I asked_

_ "Tsu when will we get past the silliness of the normality of our relationship" Hisoka asked_

_ "I don't know when do you want to start?" I asked_

_ "I don't know"Hisoka spoke _

_As Hisoka said that I leaned in closer to him..._

_ "How 'bout now?"I asked_

_We leaned in and kissed passionately I still had blood dripping from my lip but I didn't care and neither did Hisoka as we pulled away I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness and then I felt nothing at all._

_ Hisoka's Point of view_

_ Tsuzuki finally passed course from this position on the floor he landed lightly in my this point I picked Tsuzuki up gently and moved him back to his unconscious form proving to be lighter than he looks.I wonder how much he weighs? I got him settled hopefully he won't get ill this time I'm really worried about hasn't eaten much since he got sick and he spends most of the time throwing up blood._

_ I can't believe how bad this entire ordeal is he won't even tell me if he feels ill he holds it back I don't understand why he won't tell me anything its always secrets with he wakes up I'm gonna ask him to tell me the truth cause I am becoming extremely worried about him. It's taking him quite a while to wake up I think that he's gotten worse off than before it's incredible I have to call Watari soon._

"_Tsu come on you have to wake up please" I begged him he might have heard my plea his eyes are starting to face went into a face of severe pain as he opened his eyes just a crack."Tsu are you in pain?"_

"_Yeah Soka just a little bit"Tsuzuki spoke as afterward he bit back a cry of pain._

"_Tsuzuki you need to tell me the truth" I spoke_

"_Okay I'm in a tremendous amount of pain"Tsuzuki spoke voice straining_

"_Tsuzuki what can I do to help you?"I asked_

"_There is nothing you can do Soka" Tsuzuki spoke weakly_

"_There has to be something I can do" I spoke_

_ Part 3_

_ Switch Point of view Tsuzuki_

_ "WHAT THE HECK HISOKA!" I exclaimed as I woke up being fully healed and waking up to Watari staring at me like a side show attraction._

_ "Not Hisoka Watari." Watari spoke laughing at my stupidity_

_ "Watari you know you could have called." I spoke dumbly _

_ "Tsuzuki I'm right here." Hisoka spoke giving my hand a light reassuring squeeze. _

_ "Soka why do I feel this way right now?" I asked unsure of what to say about the fever I felt spreading through my system._

_ "Tsu your little escapade caused you to nearly freeze then last night when you came out of it and fell asleep you started running a very high fever due to being in the cold water for so long." Hisoka spoke shortly_

_ "Soka..." I spoke my fever spiking higher_

_ "Shh...Tsu you're gonna be okay just stick with me keep your eyes open" Hisoka spoke _

_ "Soka its hot in here" I spoke getting up_

_ "Tsu what are you doing" Hisoka asked _

_ "Soka in order for this to go away I have to move around and get my blood fever is caused by my blood still being partially order to defrost I have to move." I spoke explaining what I had to do_

_ "Tsuzuki isn't it painful to move" Hisoka asked_

_ "Yeah but Soka what can you do?"I asked wincing still sore from the newly healed wound and moving for the first time in two days.I walked about two feet then my knees buckled and my vision swam next thing I knew I was on the floor waking up in Hisoka's arms_

_ "Tsu are you okay?" I asked _

_ "Fine Hisoka just sore from moving" I winced_

_ "Tsu why did you pass out are you feeling okay" Hisoka asked worriedly _

_ "Soka I'm fi~ne" I whispered closing my eyes weakly groaning a little as a pain passed then I realized 'shit' I forgot internal wounds need two more days after healing outside to frozen internal wounds damn it I knew I shouldn't have done it._

_ "Tsu you passed out for no reason I have a reason to be worried" Hisoka spoke _

_ "Soka it wasn't for no reason I have an internal injury that got frozen during my little escapade" I spoke _

_ "Tsu is it that bad pain wise" Hisoka asked _

_ "Soka its not so bad just a little sore" I spoke_

_Watari who had been standing there silently since it had happened finally spoke up after I answered._

_ "Tsuzuki you should sit down and rest for a little bit before getting up again this time you blacked out next time it could be worse" Watari spoke worried_

_ "Watari its just healing what more could happen" I asked dumbfounded getting up._

_ "Tsuzuki next time you could split it back open on the inside"Watari spoke_

_ "Tsuzuki!" Was shouted as I lurched forward doubling over as I hit the floor this time I knew I was screwed this is really bad something this point I finally threw up the blood which had made it to my mouth._

_ "Nnngh" I moaned lightly as a slight pain passed and more blood came out of my mouth._

_ "Tsuzuki...here lean on me a little" Hisoka spoke but at that moment more blood cascaded out of my mouth and the pain escalated to a higher octave._

_ "Tsuzuki try to relax" Watari spoke _

_ I moaned in response wincing at the pain that shot up through my abdomen._

_ "Tsuzuki shh relax lean back I'm right here." Hisoka spoke squeezing my left shoulder a little I tried to lean back on him and ended up vomiting blood again._

_ Hisoka I am so sorry I thought weakly passing out into his arms and causing Watari to panic._

_ Hisoka's temporary point of view_

_ "Hisoka what just happened?"Watari asked dumbfounded_

_ "Watari his fever just spiked again he passed for him collapsing before I have absolutely no idea."I spoke _

_ "Hisoka I will get him to bed can you clean up the blood?"Watari asked_

_ "Okay Watari I leave Tsuzuki in your hands" I spoke as somebody knocked on the door_

_I walked up to the door and answered it obviously what I did not expect to see standing there was Tatsumi... Watari's lover Uh oh..._

_ "Hisoka have you seen Taka anywhere?" Tatsumi asked baffled by my presence in Tsuzuki's apartment but one thing I haven't told them is about our relationship I want to wait until they figure it out on their own or wait until Tsuzuki feels better to tell out of my thoughts I finally answered._

_ "Yeah I called him when Tsuzuki in his infinite wisdom decided to jump into a freezing river yesterday" I spoke _

_ "Oh is he going to be okay oh my god Hisoka what happened!" "Tatsumi Tsuzuki collapsed this morning and started to vomit blood all over the floor."I spoke_

_ "Hisoka get in here quick!" Watari shouted_

_ Back to Tsuzuki's Point of view_

_Hisoka came rushing into the room at an amazing speed Tatsumi on his heels._

_ "What's going on Watari?" Hisoka and Tatsumi burst at the same time_

_ "He's coming around he tore something in his side so he started bleeding internally in turn caused him to start throwing up blood he has been asking for you since he woke up." Watari spoke _

_ "Soka" my voice strained _

_ "Shh...rest baka" Hisoka spoke resting his hand on my forehead "Watari his fever is elevating" _

_ "Hisoka he is going to be having these problems for a while so you're going to have to keep an eye on him for a while which means you will have to stay here for a while sides I think Seii chan has to talk to me in private ne bon" Watari spoke _

_ "Okay Watari I will keep an eye on him" Hisoka spoke_

_Watari and Tatsumi left and Hisoka walked over to my side again I moaned lightly in my sense of pain and delirium _

_ "Shh...shh...Tsuzuki easy take it easy" Hisoka hushed me lightly_

_I hushed myself and tried to make the most of the time silent but now and then I would moan in left my side to go get a washcloth and a bowl of water and came I moaned again Hisoka hushed me and placed the cloth on my forehead.I felt him squeeze my hand lightly a reassuring squeeze to tell me I was going to be okay._

_ Hisoka's hand left mine long enough to dip the cloth again and put it back on my forehead and come back just to have to do it again in another five minutes.I sighed as an hour had passed I was just laying there doing absolutely nothing to help my health at all._

_ "Tsuzuki you know that I can hear what you are thinking right?"Hisoka asked_

_ If Hisoka could see it he would have noticed that my face turned a lighter shade of pink. _

_ "Yeah I know" I sighed lightly under his touch on the side of my face_

_ "Tsu I thought I told you to rest" Hisoka spoke _

_ "Soka I can't..." I spoke _

_ "Why not Tsu?" Hisoka spoke concerned _

_ "I feel the urge to throw up...but I really don't want to...and it hurts" I spoke honestly_

_ "Tsu you really shouldn't hold it back cause it can hurt you even more." Hisoka spoke_

_ "I know..." I spoke _

_ "Tsuzuki you have to let it out or you are going to worsen the feeling in your abdomen and cause yourself more pain." Hisoka spoke_

_ I tried to get up and try to go running toward the bathroom only to wind up on the floor again this time blood just poured out of my mouth as I hit with full force landing on my stomach on the floor._

_ "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka flew forward trying to grab my shoulders finally after the blood was done I got a chance to cry out "UNH!"_

_ I felt Hisoka pick up my shoulders and start to lean me back against him.I felt him start to ruffle my hair._

_ "Tsuzuki you could have told me you needed a bucket or something" Hisoka spoke quietly ruffling my messy brown hair_

_ "I'm ...so...so~rry" I spoke weakly_

_ "Tsu you just need to learn to tell me when you need something so I can help you" Hisoka spoke_

_ "Thank you Hisoka" I spoke letting my eyes slide shut slowly_

_ "Tsu why don't you try to rest?" Hisoka asked_

_ "I can't Soka" I spoke _

_ "Tsu why can't you rest?" I asked worriedly _

_ "I love you too much to sleep even if I am injured I think that as soon as this heals we should tell Watari and Tatsumi about us and put Watari and Tatsumi's fears to rest so they don't think that it is the end of the world" I spoke _

_ "Funny Tsu funny" Hisoka spoke_

_ "Not really but hey what can you do?" I asked_

_ "Tsu when will we get past the silliness of the normality of our relationship" Hisoka asked_

_ "I don't know when do you want to start?" I asked_

_ "I don't know"Hisoka spoke _

_As Hisoka said that I leaned in closer to him..._

_ "How 'bout now?"I asked_

_We leaned in and kissed passionately I still had blood dripping from my lip but I didn't care and neither did Hisoka as we pulled away I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness and then I felt nothing at all._

_ Hisoka's Point of view_

_ Tsuzuki finally passed course from this position on the floor he landed lightly in my this point I picked Tsuzuki up gently and moved him back to his unconscious form proving to be lighter than he looks.I wonder how much he weighs? I got him settled hopefully he won't get ill this time I'm really worried about hasn't eaten much since he got sick and he spends most of the time throwing up blood._

_ I can't believe how bad this entire ordeal is he won't even tell me if he feels ill he holds it back I don't understand why he won't tell me anything its always secrets with he wakes up I'm gonna ask him to tell me the truth cause I am becoming extremely worried about him. It's taking him quite a while to wake up I think that he's gotten worse off than before it's incredible I have to call Watari soon._

"_Tsu come on you have to wake up please" I begged him he might have heard my plea his eyes are starting to face went into a face of severe pain as he opened his eyes just a crack."Tsu are you in pain?"_

"_Yeah Soka just a little bit"Tsuzuki spoke as afterward he bit back a cry of pain._

"_Tsuzuki you need to tell me the truth" I spoke_

"_Okay I'm in a tremendous amount of pain"Tsuzuki spoke voice straining_

"_Tsuzuki what can I do to help you?"I asked_

"_There is nothing you can do Soka" Tsuzuki spoke weakly_

"_There has to be something I can do" I spoke_

"_Hisoka the pain is terrible nothing can be done.I just need you to be here to help me through it thats all you can do." Tsuzuki spoke_

Ohhh cliffy I'm sorry I will try to crank out another chapter asap Please click the little blue button below review please I need inspiration :)


End file.
